Sueño?
by Sam-chan
Summary: Una noche de Julio, las estrellas y un pequeño niño con deseos... (Soy horrible para esto!, mejor lean ^^U)


SueÃ±o  
  
By Sam-chan  
  
  
  
Con sudor en la frente, el chico abriÃ³ sus ojos y sintiÃ³ el corazÃ³n palpitarle en su garganta. Recuerdos de su sueÃ±o se esfumaban con la brisa de la noche que se colaba por la rendija de su puerta.  
  
Tal vez no debiÃ³ robarle ese dulce a Dudley en la cena, le habÃ­a caÃ­do mal.  
  
Con cuidado se levantÃ³ y, pegando el oido a la puertecilla, cerrÃ³ los ojos.  
  
El frÃ­o de la madera le despejÃ³ un poco la mente y comprobÃ³ que no se escuchaba ningÃºn ruido afuera. TomÃ³ sus lentes remachados con cinta adhesiva y con extremo cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, el niÃ±o de al parecer escasos 8 aÃ±os, abriÃ³ la puertecilla de la alacena debajo de la escalera y saliÃ³ a la oscuridad de la noche baÃ±ada por el brillo de la Luna llena.  
  
A pesar de ser finales de Julio, en la noche se podÃ­a sentir un frÃ­o que calaba los huesos de manera reconfortante, haciendo que el cuerpo olvidara el Ã¡rido calor de todo el dÃ­a.  
  
"Ya van varias veces que tengo ese sueÃ±o, no puede ser el dulce", pensÃ³ el pequeÃ±o niÃ±o, cabello negro revuelto caÃ­a sobre su frente y hacia un contraste con sus inocentes ojos verdes, inspeccionÃ³ una vez mas a su alrededor y comenzÃ³ a caminar, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.  
  
Se sentÃ­a tan solo, dÃ­a tras dÃ­a, semana tras semana, mes tras mes, se sentÃ­a cada vez mÃ¡s solo. Era un estorbo, o al menos eso decÃ­an sus tÃ­os cada que podÃ­an. Desdichado y con el alma llena de tristeza, el chico subiÃ³ lentamente las escaleras.  
  
Solo unos instantes se detuvo frente al cuarto en donde los sonoros ronquidos de su tÃ­o se escuchaban e irrumpÃ­an la paz de la casa.  
  
"Si me descubren, estarÃ© castigado durante todo un mes", se dijo, pero despuÃ©s recordÃ³ que siempre lo castigaban por tonterÃ­as o por el simple hecho de caminar a la vista de ellos, asÃ­ que mejor, si es que lo encontraban, que lo castigaran con razÃ³n.  
  
AvanzÃ³ y entro a un cuarto que parecÃ­a un cementerio de juguetes. Aviones rotos, cochecitos derretidos, rompecabezas apilados en una esquina, libros amontonados sobre una cama, barcos de todo tipo, pinturas e innumerables miniaturas todas manchadas de colores, un juego de piezas de ajedrez... Todo lo que Ã©l hubiera querido ahÃ­ se encontraba, destrozado.  
  
Su primo no le daba importancia a lo que tenÃ­a, si encontraba algo que le gustara, para Ã©l era muy sencillo gritar como su fuera un puerco en un matadero y su madre o su padre correrÃ­an a comprarlo; obviamente, despuÃ©s de unos cinco minutos, se cansaba del juguete y lo rompÃ­a, lo tiraba o simplemente lo abandonaba por la casa, asÃ­ que terminaba en este cuarto.  
  
Esquivando unas pelotas desinfladas (o mas bien ponchadas por los gruesos dientes de su gordo primo) y un juego de patines hechos pedazos, se acercÃ³ a la ventana se arremangÃ³ la enorme camisa que traÃ­a y con mucho cuidado la abriÃ³.  
  
El aire helado de la noche le pegÃ³ de lleno en el rostro, haciendo que la punta de su nariz se volviera colorada junto con sus mejillas. En esos momentos agradeciÃ³ que su tÃ­a le diera la ropa vieja de Dudley, Ã©ste era tan gordo que gracias a eso, le sobraba tela para taparse, asÃ­ que apretÃ¡ndose lo mas que podÃ­a la ropa a su delgado cuerpo, el niÃ±o saliÃ³ por la ventana hacia el tejado.  
  
Con destreza, debido a las incontables veces que lo habÃ­a hecho, el pequeÃ±o niÃ±o llegÃ³ a una saliente justo arriba de la ventana por la que habÃ­a salido y se sentÃ³ a contemplar.  
  
El aire helado de la noche volviÃ³ a darle en el rostro, se alisÃ³ las mangas extremadamente anchas y se cubriÃ³ el rostro con ellas hasta la nariz. La luna emitÃ­a un brillo color plateado justo frente a sus ojos, y podÃ­a ver el tintineo de las estrellas en todo el negro firmamento.  
  
Siempre le habÃ­a gustado ese lugar, lo habÃ­a descubierto en una de tantas huidas de las garras de Dudley... EntrÃ³ frenÃ©ticamente al cuarto y cerrÃ³ la puerta; podÃ­a escuchar los gritos de su primo llamÃ¡ndolo, y como abrÃ­a y cerraba todas las puertas buscÃ¡ndolo. MirÃ³ frenÃ©ticamente por todos lados, buscando un refugio, un lugar en donde Dudley no pudiera encontrarlo y en eso, vio la ventana.  
  
No habÃ­a mucho tiempo, tan solo habÃ­a cuatro recÃ¡maras en la casa, y Dudley, por mÃ¡s tonto que fuera, no tardarÃ­a en terminar de revisar todas las demÃ¡s recamaras y llegarÃ­a a Ã©sta; con las manos temblorosas abriÃ³ la ventana y saliÃ³ al tejado. Cerrando fuertemente los ojos y repitiÃ©ndose que no viera hacia abajo, con sus delgados dedos se aferrÃ³ a las tejas y comenzÃ³ a subir, encontrÃ³ soporte e, increÃ­blemente, levanto su cuerpo por sobre la ventana y se sentÃ³ en la saliente.  
  
Pudo escuchar los gritos desesperados de su primo, gritando su nombre y dÃ¡ndole un vuelco entero a la casa, pero quedÃ³ totalmente asombrado como para prestarle atenciÃ³n a los chillidos de su primo.  
  
La vista era hermosa, se podÃ­a ver los techos de las casas, y las copas de los pocos Ã¡rboles que se asomaban entre Ã©stas; desde ese momento, ese se convirtiÃ³ en su escondite secreto.  
  
Recargando la espalda en el tejado, Harry dejÃ³ que el frÃ­o viento acariciara su piel, y todo lo ocurrido ese dÃ­a llegÃ³ de pronto, produciÃ©ndole un fuerte dolor en la boca del estomago y en su corazÃ³n.  
  
Siempre era lo mismo, le gritaban, lo insultaban, lo ofendÃ­an y no podÃ­a hacer nada... Â¿CÃ³mo hacerlo?, Tan solo era un niÃ±o... Y en cambio a su primo lo tenÃ­an en un pedestal de oro, el gordinflÃ³n podÃ­a hacer lo que le plazca y ni quien emitiera un sonido de desaprobaciÃ³n, pero Ã©l trataba de vivir su vida, de ser un niÃ±o y lo dejaban dÃ­as sin comer, encerrado en la alacena debajo de las escaleras.  
  
Â¡Era un niÃ±o! Â¿QuÃ© esperaban de Ã©l?... Un par de tristes lÃ¡grimas corrieron por su mejilla... lo Ãºnico que querÃ­a era correr, jugar, sonreÃ­r, tener amigos... Pero ni eso le dejaban... Les daba vergÃ¼enza... Â¡VERGÃœENZA! De que se supiera que Ã©l era primo de Dudley... Â¡DeberÃ­a de ser al revÃ©s! A Ã‰L le daba vergÃ¼enza tener corriendo por sus venas la misma sangre de ese regordete, apÃ¡tico, inÃºtil, chiqueado, grosero...  
  
Con suavidad se limpiÃ³ las lÃ¡grimas que ahora brotaban libremente de sus ojos verde esmeralda. No tenÃ­a caso molestarse asÃ­, no tenÃ­a caso recordar de nuevo, se subiÃ³ para olvidar, olvidar lo que pasaba, olvidar y desear por algo mejor.  
  
Â¿Por quÃ© de pronto regresaba todo a su mente?... Ã‰l lo manejaba perfectamente, a pesar de ser un niÃ±o pequeÃ±o, podÃ­a lidiar con el constante martirio de vivir en la misma casa de Dudley y podÃ­a soportar a sus tÃ­os a la perfecciÃ³n... Â¿Por quÃ©?... Â¿Por q...? ... Ya, ya habÃ­a recordado...  
  
No fue el sueÃ±o lo que hizo que acudiera a su lugar secreto, bajÃ³ la mirada tristemente y se dio cuenta de que pronto serÃ­a su cumpleaÃ±os.  
  
Tan solo faltaban dos dÃ­as, acababa de cumplir aÃ±os Dudley y a Ã©l (lÃ³gicamente) lo habÃ­a llevado de paseo y comprado montones de regalos... En tanto que el pobre Harry se tenÃ­a que quedar con la seÃ±ora Figgs y estar soportando a sus molestos gatos ronroneando, araÃ±ando y restregÃ¡ndose en su pierna.  
  
A Ã©l nunca le hacÃ­an nada, a lo mucho era un "Toma, tu regalo de cumpleaÃ±os" dicho por su tÃ­a a regaÃ±adientes y resultaba ser ropa vieja de su tÃ­o o de su primo... Nunca le regalaban juguetes o ropa nueva o lo llevaban de paseo, generalmente se quedaba encerrado en su "cuarto" durante todo el dÃ­a.  
  
Si tan solo alguien le diera una oportunidad... Ni en la escuela lo querÃ­an, por ser primo de Dudley lo marcaron desde el primer dÃ­a que entrÃ³, por miedo no se le acercaban.  
  
La vida no podrÃ­a ser peor para Ã©l.  
  
Sin amigos, sin familia... sus padres murieron en un accidente y por eso los Dursley "amablemente" lo aceptaron en su casa.  
  
Nunca conociÃ³ a sus padres, y ni se atrevÃ­a a preguntar de ellos, un par de semanas en la alacena sin comer le dejaron bien claro el que no deberÃ­a de preguntar, acerca de nada.  
  
RecogiÃ³ sus piernas y con sus manos las rodeÃ³, abrazÃ¡ndolas fuertemente.  
  
Sus padres, se preguntaba como habÃ­an sido sus padres, Â¿Acaso su mamÃ¡ habÃ­a sido como su tÃ­a Petunia?... No, su mamÃ¡ no. Ella seguro habÃ­a sido una muchacha hermosa, con grandes ojos llenos de amor y con una voz suave que reconfortaba el corazÃ³n.  
  
Â¿CÃ³mo extraÃ±ar a alguien que no has siquiera conocido?, Â¿CÃ³mo amar y anhelar con todo el corazÃ³n a personas de las que ni recuerdo tienes? Â¿De las que no has escuchado hablar nunca?... Un accidente, es lo Ãºnico que sabia.  
  
Pero aÃºn asÃ­, podÃ­a sentirla... sentirlo... Era extraÃ±o, y claro que no iba a comentÃ¡rselo nunca a sus tÃ­os y menos a Dudley... Pero Harry estaba seguro que dentro de Ã©l habÃ­a algo que impedÃ­a que olvidara... -no hay nada que olvidar ya que no lo recuerdo- el recuerdo de sus padres.  
  
Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse... SabÃ­a que sus padres lo amaban, lo sabÃ­a... Sus largas pestaÃ±as comenzaban a subir y a bajar lentamente... Una melodÃ­a, unas palabras susurradas por el viento... Debido al cansancio y a la deliciosa brisa de la noche, sus ojos se cerraron y poco a poco cayÃ³ en un profundo sueÃ±o.  
  
Suaves manos acariciaron sus mejillas, y pudo sentir en vez de escuchar, unas palabras que provenÃ­an de aquel tacto como aleteo de mariposas. Con ojos velados por el sueÃ±o, tan solo pudo distinguir un par de ojos brillantes que lo observaban... Un claro verde semejante a la esmeralda... un increÃ­ble dolor llegaba a su pecho, y a travÃ©s de ese resplandor pudo ver a una mujer que le sonreÃ­a... su semblante hacia que de los ojos de Harry brotaran lÃ¡grimas... no sabÃ­a por que, pero aquellos ojos... con tanta tristeza y amor detrÃ¡s de ellos...  
  
En su mano derecha sintiÃ³ otro tacto, como si apretaran su mano y se aferrÃ³ a Ã©l con la poca fuerza que tenia su cansado corazÃ³n, miro a su derecha y borrones de negro y blanco le llegaron, tal vez porque estaba lejos, mÃ¡s lejos que la mujer, tan solo una sonrisa vislumbrÃ³...  
  
El viento comenzÃ³ a murmurar... palabras que acariciaba la brisa... y entre la niebla de sus ojos pudo ver los labios de aquella mujer moverse al unÃ­sono con las palabras dichas por el frÃ­o viento...  
  
Hay un hÃ©roe... si buscas dentro de tu corazÃ³n...  
  
No tienes que estar asustado... De lo que eres...  
  
Hay una respuesta... Si buscas en tu alma...  
  
Y la amargura que conoces... Se derretirÃ¡...  
  
Cada vez mÃ¡s perdÃ­a la figura de la mujer que lo arrullaba... Entre las lÃ¡grimas que corrÃ­an frÃ­as por su mejilla y la neblina en sus ojos por el sueÃ±o, desaparecÃ­a en un remolino de sombras y viento... La otra figura tambiÃ©n desaparecÃ­a rÃ¡pidamente, pero aÃºn escuchaba en el canto del viento las palabras llenas de sentimiento y dolor en su oido...  
  
Es un largo camino... Cuando enfrentas al mundo solo...  
  
Nadie te estira una mano... Para que tÃº puedas sujetarte...  
  
Puedes encontrar amor... Si buscas dentro de ti mismo...  
  
Y el vacÃ­o que sientes... DesaparecerÃ¡...  
  
Ya solo escuchaba murmullos... la desesperaciÃ³n se aferrÃ³ a su alma causÃ¡ndole un gran dolor... No, no querÃ­a que se fuera, querÃ­a que regresara... regrese... Â¡REGRESA!... Lentamente se levantÃ³, pero ya no encontraba a nadie a su lado, tan solo borrosas sombras, el sonido del viento y su triste llanto...  
  
Se sentÃ­a tan bien... El calor en su mejilla, la fuerza que sintiÃ³ a travÃ©s de su brazo... Lo necesitaba de nuevo, Oh Dios, Â¡Como lo necesitaba!... Con sus dos manitas cubriendo su rostro, llorÃ³... llorÃ³ todo lo que su corazÃ³n habÃ­a guardado por mucho tiempo... No querÃ­a hacerlo, podrÃ­a despertar a alguno de sus tÃ­os, o a Dudley, pero su cuerpo no lo dejaba... querÃ­a terminar de una vez por todas con todo el rencor, con toda la soledad... con toda la tristeza que se albergaba en Ã©l... Como respuesta a su triste llanto, el viento murmurÃ³ una vez mas...  
  
Dios sabe... Que los sueÃ±os son difÃ­ciles de seguir...  
  
Pero no dejes que nadie los destruya...  
  
Mantente... HabrÃ¡ un maÃ±ana...  
  
En su momento... encontrarÃ¡s el camino...  
  
Apretando fuertemente los ojos, Harry se moviÃ³ hacia su derecha... rÃ¡pidamente se aferrÃ³ a una teja y estuvo a punto de caer. Despierto completamente, parpadeÃ³ un par de veces hasta aclarar su visiÃ³n, el sol ya estaba despuntando sus primeros rayos y sintiendo un escalofrÃ­o por todo su cuerpo bajÃ³ rÃ¡pidamente del tejado.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no"... Con mucho cuidado y mordiÃ©ndose el labio inferior, Harry saliÃ³ del cuarto y prÃ¡cticamente volÃ³ escaleras abajo, si alguien lo pillaba estarÃ­a en GRANDES problemas... Se habÃ­a quedado dormido, Â¡dormido!  
  
Cruzando los dedos fuertemente se asomÃ³ hacia donde quedaba la alacena, viendo que no se encontraba nadie cerca, corriÃ³ con todo lo que le daban sus piernitas y abriÃ³ de golpe la puerta, se aventÃ³ a la cama y la cerrÃ³ sin hacer el menor ruido.  
  
El corazÃ³n le palpitaba en los oÃ­dos y sentÃ­a como su garganta se cerraba del nervio, tenia un gran nudo en el estomago y un sudor tibio corrÃ­a por su frente... Lo habÃ­a logrado.  
  
Poco a poco, recuerdos del "sueÃ±o" llegÃ³ a su mente, la extraÃ±a sensaciÃ³n en su mejilla... Algo que era y no era, algo que siempre estarÃ¡ y nunca lo dejarÃ¡.  
  
Su mano acariciaba su mejilla, tratando de recordar... Tratando de volver a sentir.  
  
Con ojos cansados, volviÃ³ a cerrar los ojos... Un leve murmuro lo comenzÃ³ a adormecer... Dentro, muy dentro de Ã©l, sabÃ­a que algÃºn dÃ­a, todo iba a salir bien.  
  
Fin  
  
**********  
  
Sam-chan: Ah, Â¡Mi primer Fanfic! Â¡Y de Harry Potter! Ahh que emociÃ³n :_: tantos sentimientos mezclados... sniff  
  
(Kali aparece junto a Sam y le da un paÃ±uelo)  
  
Kali: Ya ya, no llores Sam-chan, todo estarÃ¡ bien  
  
(Sam salta varios metros hacia delante asustadÃ­sima)  
  
Sam (Con una mano en el pecho): Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡No hagas eso!!!!  
  
Kali: ^^ Lo siento, es que me fascina ver tu rostro asustado jejeje...  
  
Sam: Â¬Â¬ Â¿Me permites decir mis dedicatorias?  
  
Kali: Ah claro claro ^^  
  
Sam: Pues si, Primero que nada, este fic es para mi linda padawan Isis- chan, sin ella, no lo hubiera hecho... Te kelo Isis  
  
Kali: yo tambiÃ©n te kelo hermanita...  
  
Sam: Ejem... Como seguÃ­a diciendo, agradezco tambiÃ©n a mi ma' Danyliz, me apoyÃ³ bastante al hacer este primer fic publicado  
  
(Sam salta de la emociÃ³n)  
  
Kali: Â¿Sabes Sam-chan?, parece una versiÃ³n chafa de ICQ lo que estÃ¡s haciendo  
  
Sam: Â¬Â¬: ( lÃ¡grimas de frustraciÃ³n  
  
Kali: Jejejeje ^^Uuu tu continua, solo ignÃ³rame...  
  
Sam: Â¬Â¬ Eso harÃ©... En fin, les agradezco a todos que lean mi fic, por favor, no olviden dejarme su opiniÃ³n, sean honestos (tengo un serio problema de aceptaciÃ³n) (Kali: y que lo digas, te la pasas dice y dice "Hay no, esta horriiiiible", "Hay no me gusto" y bla bla bla) (Â¡Ya ni privacÃ­a tengo en mis comentarios!) (Kali: Â¿CuÃ¡ndo lo has tenido Sam?)(Â¬Â¬)  
  
Sam: Por cierto, ya que andan por aquÃ­, les recomiendo que lean los fics de Kali-chan, son MUY buenos, de veras, unos me hacen llorar, otros reir, esta niÃ±a es comiquÃ­sima ^^  
  
(Kali le desliza un par de papelitos verdes en la mano a Sam y le guiÃ±a el ojo)  
  
Sam: ^^, No ya en serio, se los recomiedo... Ya hice esta dedicatoria muy larga... SerÃ¡ mejor que me despida, cuÃ­dense y Â¡No se olviden de dejar sus comentarios! 


End file.
